Saintly Confessions
by nobodD
Summary: Three short Valentine's Day scenes between Nozomi, Honoka, and Maki. One for each pairing, enjoy


***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

For Nozomi, the day had gone as well as one could hope for a Valentine's Day. Things had been going according to her plans since the start. Yet she couldn't call this a successful day, at least not yet. Right now her final plan of the night was at risk of failing. If that were to happen it would end the entire day on a bad note, something she simply could not let happen.

Of course, saving the day wasn't exactly going to be easy. Otherwise, she wouldn't be the only one in bed while her girlfriend sat on the edge with her back to Nozomi and her arms crossed. She could easily just pull the younger girl closer, but she knew it wouldn't help in a situation like this. Princesses required special effort, after all.

"Let's not do this tonight, Maki," Nozomi pleaded one more time. "Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

 _Hmph_ , was the girl's response.

"Come on, there's no need to act like this, is there?"

"You're just imagining things. I'm not acting any different than normal."

"The cheerful and affectionate Maki that I spent the day with is quite different from the Maki sitting here right now."

When no response came, Nozomi sighed. She took a moment to make sure her voice was calm as she spoke again.

"Maki, we've been together for long enough now. I can tell when something's bothering you, when you're upset. Even if it's because of me, you know you can tell me about it."

There was silence for a few moments, but finally Nozomi saw Maki's shoulders lower. The younger girl uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her lap. Nozomi waited patiently for Maki until she was ready.

"It was because of today," Maki finally said.

"… Huh?" That was the last thing Nozomi expected to hear. "But I thought you enjoyed today."

"W-well, I did. I had a lot of fun, and I was glad it was just the two of us the entire day. It was almost perfect."

"Almost?"

For the first time since they had gotten back, Maki finally turned to face Nozomi. Her red hair was completely down, and she was wearing violet pajamas that matched her eyes. Maki held out her hands, and Nozomi saw a red box in a very iconic shape.

"I… I made these yesterday while you were helping at the shrine. I was going to give it to you earlier, and thank you staying by my side all this time. But with everything you had planned today, I never got a chance to…"

For a few moments Nozomi just stared in stunned silence. After hearing it, Nozomi questioned herself for having overlooked something so obvious. Finally, she smiled.

"Thank you, Maki," she said, accepting the box. "Happy Valentines."

"Happy Valentines."

Maki crawled over so they could share a kiss. Nozomi carefully placed the box of chocolates on her nightstand while Maki slipped under the covers. They made sure they were comfortable before pulling up the blankets. Maki sighed happily as the warmth from Nozomi's embrace took over, and she very quickly drifted off to sleep. Nozomi let herself enjoy the sight before closing her eyes.

 _Now_ , the day was a success.

* * *

Nozomi considered herself very fortunate at the moment. Had it been anyone else, she was pretty sure seen through her plans from the start. However, she chose probably the only person she knew who wouldn't be perceptive enough to catch onto her plans. The girl in question was lying on her stomach on the couch opposite from her, a book open in front of her and her feet kicking in the air. She was wearing a blue skirt and an orange shirt with white polka dots, and a blue hair ribbon that held her ginger hair in its signature sidetail.

"This is pretty surprising," she said.

Honoka looked away from her book. "Hmm? What is, Nozomi-chan?"

"Seeing you just lying there, calmly reading a book. And here I was thinking I would need to keep you entertained while we waited."

Honoka giggled. "Nozomi-chan, I'm not like that _all_ the time. And besides, I always read manga while I wait for things to bake."

"I see. Could it be that I'm the only one that has seen this secret side of Honoka?" Nozomi asked playfully.

"I wouldn't really say it's a secret, but you are the only one that has come over to bake with me," Honoka answered honestly.

Nozomi chuckled. "Well maybe this will just be our little secret then, huh?"

"Well, I don't really understand why this should be kept secret from the others…" Honoka gave her genuine smile. "But if it's what Nozomi-chan wants, then it's our secret."

Luckily for Nozomi, the oven timer went off. Honoka stretched as she got up from the couch and she led the two out of her room and to the kitchen.

" _If only you knew how sought after you are,"_ Nozomi thought as they walked.

As they reached the kitchen, Honoka made her way over to the oven, while Nozomi took a look at the table. Throughout the day they had made chocolate and some of Honoka's family's sweets. About half of them were in the shape of a heart. Honoka brought over the two trays of freshly made cookies, also with about half cut into a heart shape. Muse was having a party later, so they had made plenty for everyone.

As pleasant as the day had been so far, Nozomi knew how important this next moment was going to be. She made sure that Honoka had put both trays down and that no accident could happen to interrupt what she needed to have happen next.

"Hey, Honoka?"

"Hmm, what is it Nozomi-chan?" she asked as she looked over all their work.

"Do you like someone?"

"Do I like someone?" she repeated. "Well, yes. I like everyone in Muse, I like my classmates, our fans-"

"That's not what I meant."

Honoka looked at Nozomi, confused. "… Eh?"

"Not 'like' like that. Is there someone you have strong feelings for? Is there someone you love, Honoka?"

"Love…" Honoka returned her gaze to the cookies. "Actually, there is someone I might have feelings for."

Nozomi's stomach tightened slightly, hoping that wouldn't have been her answer. But she kept her composure. "Oh, who would that be?"

"It's just… someone I really admire. Someone who knew the right things to say when I needed help, and has always been looking out for me as well as the other Muse."

"Well, I think you should tell her how you feel," Nozomi forced herself to say.

"I don't even know if she feels the same way."

"You'll never know unless you try, right? Sometimes it's better to try and fail than to live with regret."

There was silence as Honoka considered Nozomi's words. Finally the ginger nodded. "Okay, I think I'll tell her." She reached underneath the table to open a drawer, and pulled out a red heart-shaped box. Then to Nozomi's surprise, Honoka walked up to her. Her eyes were fixed on the box in her hands.

"When you asked if we could come over to help me bake yesterday, I was so happy," she began explaining. "I made those last night and was going to give them to you for Valentine's Day so that I could thank you for everything. But the more I thought about it, the quicker my heart raced and the more nervous I got. Yukiho-chan told me last night, that it was probably love. I would've given them to you when you first got here, but I was so nervous and afraid that I couldn't do it…"

Finally Honoka looked up from the box at her eyes met with Nozomi's. She held out the box, but didn't say anything further. Instead she looked expectantly at Nozomi, who was still in complete disbelief. Finally, Nozomi gathered herself enough to smile.

"Thank you, Honoka," she said, accepting the box.

"Happy Valentine's, Nozomi-chan."

Nozomi shook her head. "I think the correct thing to say is, I love you." With one hand, she brought Honoka close to her and they shared a kiss. Honoka's family's sweets were good, but for Nozomi nothing was sweeter than Honoka's lips in this very moment. Twice Honoka pulled away for a quick breath before being pulled back in by Nozomi, who wanted it to last as long as possible.

"We definitely need to keep this a secret from the others," she said once the kiss was finally over.

"Eh, why?"

"Let's just say that I wasn't the only one after you, Honoka."

"Mmm… I _guess_ we won't break the news to the others yet." Honoka smiled. "But I better get something _special_ for keeping this a secret."

Nozomi was sure she had fallen for a romantically oblivious person. But after that she realized what a horrible assumption that was to make, and yet being wrong didn't feel that bad at all.

* * *

With the success of their latest PV, Muse was invited to a Valentine's Day dinner. Though rather than dining, they were asked to stand in as waitresses dressed in the maid outfits from their PV. Not wanting to turn down an opportunity to give back to their fans, they happily accepted.

They had arrived early to go over the procedures for the evening. As the time to let the guests in approached, they had gone to their dressing room to change. Most of the members had changed and were already out on the floor.

Only two still remained in the dressing room, one of them being Maki. She actually could have been done and out with the others, but she intentionally took her time and stayed behind. She looked at her fellow Muse still getting ready in her mirror, watching as she adjusted her headdress to be just right.

"Honoka," she called out. "Could you come and help me, please?"

"Sure."

The leader of Muse took one last look before making her way over to the pianist. Without having to ask, Honoka fixed Maki's headdress and skirt before reaching to tie the apron in the back.

"Are you okay?" Maki asked. "You're a lot quieter than usual."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Honoka said, not taking her eyes off her work.

"Are you nervous that you have to give a speech?"

"…Yeah…"

"If you want, I could-"

"No thank you," Honoka interrupted. "I appreciate the concern, Maki-chan. Sure I might be nervous, but with you and the rest of Muse with me, I know things will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Honoka simply nodded, which made Maki sigh. "Okay then."

Maki felt her apron tighten as Honoka finished. Then she was turned around so the two were facing each other.

"I'm sorry, I know you wanted today to only be the two of us," Honoka said.

This time Maki shook her head. "I understand. Even if we're school idols, we're still idols. We can't be only thinking about ourselves."

Honoka nodded. "Besides, it's not like this is our first Valentine's together, or our last. We have plenty more ahead of us."

"And I'm looking forward to every single one of them."

That got both of them to smile. "Come on, it's time to go," Honoka said.

"Wait, one last thing."

Maki placed her hands on Honoka's shoulders and pressed their lips together. Honoka responded in kind, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist to further the contact between their lips and their bodies. Unlike usual, neither tried to prolong the kiss.

"Come on, let's give it our all."

Hand in hand, Honoka led Maki out of the room and down the hall into the main room. Right before the first guests were to be let in, they let each other's hands go. With their best smiles, they opened the doors for the night.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here! And a Happy Valentine's to you all.**

 **So this oneshot is different from my usual work. It's actually just three very short scenes for each pairing. I had considered ending with a fourth scene for this as an ot3, but because of how little time I have before work, I ended up decided against it. So to those looking forward to that, I apologize. I may in the future write a NozoHonoMaki ot3 fic, but just not for Valentine's.**

 **I thought these were just going to be three short scenes, but the NozoHono scene ended up being as long as the other two combined. I didn't even realize it while I was writing, because it still felt short. I could've done a bit longer, but I just wanted something quick to upload for Valentine's.**

 **That's all from me, see you next time~**


End file.
